Mina Lavellan
Mina Lavellan is the First of Clan Lavellan, with her identical twin sister, Lira, being Second. She is a hopeless romantic shapeshifter mage sent to the Conclave because her Keeper found out about it too late to be able to send anyone else. She suffers from severe depression (more specifically, Bipolar Depression) and PTSD because of a traumatic experience as a child. TRIGGER WARNING: I will talk about all of that in detail, and since there are no spoiler tags in this wiki, if you have any triggers (including, but not limited to, rape, depression, suicide, and magical torture), I would highly recommend not reading this page. Overview Physical Appearance Mina has a blue Vallaslin of Ghilan'nain. Her eyes are blue, but they turn purple when she shapeshifts. She has long, wavy, strawberry-blonde hair that she usually keeps in a braided up-do, but will sometimes wear down and put little ice crystals in it that go well with whatever she is wearing. Personality Mina is very caring. If she sees someone suffering, she will try to help them in any way she can. She is also a huge prankster, so when Sera suggests pranks one day, she is all for it. She is smart for her age, and once corrected her Keeper on the logistics of a certain spell at the age of 4, which was 6 years before her magic manifested. She doesn't tolerate rapists, and will magically castrate them and feed them their own balls if she catches them. Motion/Sea Sickness Mina gets motion sick very easily when riding anything. The only way she doesn't get motion sick is if she walks or if she shapeshifts. Ginger root only goes so far. If the motion/sea sickness is particularly bad, she will develop a fever and her heart rate will increase before she eventually passes out. Talents and Skills Mina is a very powerful shapeshifter mage (Solas once says she has the power of the Evanuris). She has a photographic memory and is a Savant in that way. She is a really good artist. She has always been more of a crafter and a healer, magic wise, but is not a Spirit Healer. She can create anything out of her ice magic (like Queen Elsa in the Frozen franchise). Whenever she shapeshifts, her eyes turn purple and stay like that for a minute or two after she reverts back into her normal form. She and Lira both pass out when Silenced, and Cassandra works with her to try to help fix that for them. Non-Canon Magic Abilities that I have Named and/or Often Used * Force-Slap: Mina slaps the target magically. Has the exact same effect as a regular slap, but Mina can be a safe distance away when she does it. * Magical Castration: This one isn't really named, but Mina is able to wrap her magic around a man's scrotum, and can even magically castrate the man if she wanted to. She does this to any rapist she finds. * Shapeshifting other People: Once again, this one isn't really named, but Mina can shapeshift other people, whether to turn them into a toad or something when she's mad at them, or to transport them to a safe or different location, such as with Cassandra after she accidently gave her a concussion. She considers the former a last resort and has yet to actually do it, but she knows how to and won't hesitate if she feels the need to. * Ice that Never Melts: Another one that isn't really named, but, as mentioned above, Mina is able to create almost anything with her ice magic, and whatever she does create will never melt. She can also magically color/recolor any of these creations at any time. ** Current things Mina has made with this magic: *** Chest that Lira keeps her stuff in *** Halla figurine on a chain (as a necklace) for Eva *** Shoes (for her, and then a little later, after they see hers, for Leliana and Josephine) *** A whole city (in a dream) *** Hair crystals (for both her and Eva) *** Cover-up (in Chapter 19 of This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story) *** Many figurines of many flora, fauna, factions, and places (castles/fortresses) she's been, all to scale so she and Varric can tell the stories of her adventures (In Blessings and Curses) *** Custom necklaces for the entire Inner Circle with many small figurines that represent each person (In Blessings and Curses) Biography Mina writes almost everything that happens to her in a journal on a daily basis. She still has all of her journals so she can remember what happened when she was younger. She's also a really great artist and will draw her nightly dreams with pin-point accuracy (She has a photographic memory and is Savant in that way). History Birth Mina and Lira were born on Wintermarch 7, 9:21 Dragon. They were born two months early. Their mother (who was the Clan's Second at the time) died soon before they were born because of a bear attack (it was a mild winter and the bears came out of hibernation early that year). Because of this, a spell had to be used to deliver the twins. Mina was born first, and Lira was born second. This was two days after their father, Harrian Lavellan, left to go to the Ten-Year-Gathering (which Cassandra saved him from dying at; see her section below). From Chapter 18 of This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story: “You once said she’s not as smart as you, yes?” Leliana asks. Mina nods. “And you’re sure you two are identical twins?” Once again, Mina nods. “Did something happen during the birth that might have caused this?” Mina sighs. “I honestly don’t know. All I know is that Mother died either soon after or soon before we were born, so they had to use a spell that speeds up the birthing process, but also has a high chance of killing the mother if she isn’t already, so they only use it in extreme cases, like Mother’s. I was born first and was told that they didn’t use the cream they use for the births of multiples, so Lira could have suffered some brain damage from running out of air, but I don’t know.” From Chapter 11 of Blessings and Curses: “Do you know the recipe for the substance the Dalish use with births of multiples?” Mina asks Risa. “I do, but it needs magic to work, Your Worship,” Risa replies with a nod. “I’ll handle that part. Just go get the rest of the recipe ready.” Risa nods and rushes off to get that made. “What is this substance for?” Josie asks Mina once the door closes. “Once your water broke,” Mina begins, “the babies slowly began to lose access to air. One baby can usually handle the amount of time it takes for it to be born, but more than one and you have a higher chance of only the first one making it. This substance is magically powered to give them more air and thus more time to be born. It’s sometimes used if it’s taking too long for a single baby to be born, but that is rather rare.” “Is it a tea?” Josie asks. “Creators, no!” Mina laughs. “It is a cream, more like a poultice, that is rubbed on your belly and is immediately absorbed and does its job.” Josie nods as another contraction rolls through her. “You have surprised me with how much can be done magically,” she says afterwards. “Does that include speeding up the birthing process? These are relentless!” Mina sighs. “I’d be lying if I said no.” When Josie looks at her with a curious yet hopeful look, she holds a hand up. “However, there are major risks and possible complications involved, including a much higher chance of rupturing a blood vessel or even the death of any of you, mostly you. Therefore, I won’t allow it.” “Then why is there even a spell for it if there are major risks?” Josie asks before another contraction rolls through her. Mina sighs again. “Remember how I said my mother died giving birth to me?” Josie nods, a little confused. Dalia gasps and looks at Mina with wide and sympathetic eyes. “Well, what I failed to mention was that I was born two months early because my mother was…” she sighs again, her voice returning with a little more squeak in it: “she was killed in a bear attack and they had to use that spell if I was to have any chance of surviving.” She looks at her legs, which are crossed in front of her. Magic Manifestation Mina's magic manifested at the age of 10 (on Cloudreach 14, 9:31 Dragon). Entry from Mina's journal that day (As seen in Chapter 6 of This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story): Cloudreach the fourteenth, 9:31 Dragon: Creators, I have magic! And so does Lira, apparently! Sylaise has blessed us both with her gifts! Unfortunately, however, Falon'Din took our First, Calan, and our Second, Adwen from us when we manifested. It saddens me that the boys Lira and I were going to marry one day are now in the Beyond, but Keeper says I must not lose faith. They were only fifteen and I was beginning to actually like Calan… Anyways, Keeper says I need to document what happened when our magic manifested, so here goes… The four of us were out hunting when a bear appeared out of nowhere. It scared me, and I only assume it scared Lira as well, since the both of us immediately had fire shoot out of our bodies, killing the bear and the boys. Lira and I were badly burned, but Keeper found us and was able to heal us. She says it’s a miracle we both survived the severity and multitude of the burns on our bodies. Lira still hasn’t woken up, but Keeper says she will be fine. I pray that she’s right. Anyways, it is late and Keeper is going to begin to teach us how to control our gifts tomorrow, so I’d better get some sleep. Good night, journal. Sexual Assault/Lyrium Accident On Bloomingtide 14, 9:31 Dragon, exactly one month after her magic manifested, Mina is given a task to go into town alone to trade with humans. She had been observing other members of the Clan trade with humans all of her life and had even been tasked with supervised trading in the past. This time, however, she was to trade with humans unsupervised and with the Clan about an hour's walk away. This was set as a test by her Keeper to officially become her First if it goes well. When Mina gets to the square where she will be doing the trading, a man helps her get a good deal for everything. Afterwards, he leads her out of the square. Once far enough away from everything, he gives her a vial of Lyrium, telling her he sensed that her mana was low and that it would help. He tells her what it's used for and that he shouldn't really be giving it to her, but that he didn't have a use for it, whereas she did. After Mina puts the vial with the rest of the traded goods to ask her Keeper about it later, the man sexually assaults her and says that if she ever tells anyone, no one will believe her, as it is common and even widely accepted behavior. (I wrote the whole incident in Chapter 23 of This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story, which is where you will learn more about it.) On her way back to the Clan, Mina runs low on mana again and uses the Lyrium out of desperation. By taking the Lyrium, Mina learns both that she can shapeshift and that she can't take/touch Lyrium because of the severe side effects it gives her. She later writes what happened in her journal (she leaves out what the man did to her, though): From Chapter 2 of This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story: Entry, written in Elvish, in which Mina would be ten years old: Bloomingtide the fourteenth, 9:31 Dragon: I touched a vial of blue liquid a shem gave me today. He said it boosts my magic. I heard it calling to me. I should ask Keeper Deshanna about this later. However, he said that it is addictive and that it also gives non-magical shems called Templars abilities that allows them to cut off a mage’s magic. Keeper Deshanna has told me about these so-called Templars before. We always called them “Mage Killers” because they are also known to kill mages. I asked him what it costs and he said for a pretty knife-ear like me, just my word that we would continue doing business with him. He said that he shouldn’t really be giving me the magic booster—I think he called it lyrium—but that he noticed my mana was low and said it would help. I don’t know how he could tell my mana was low, but I thanked him and am now on my way back to the clan with the rest of our traded goods. Another entry, also in Elvish, written seemingly several hours later: Creators, this is why a lot of clans don’t trust shems! I may have run low on mana again, more severely this time, and used the vial of lyrium… I lost control of my magic… turned everything around me to stone, and I turned into a tree. Keeper found me a few hours later and was able to make everything right again, but was very cross with me. I am now not allowed to trade with shems anymore. She said I was always really smart for my age and that I once corrected her on the logistics of a spell around six years ago, but after my magic manifested a month ago, I’ve been nothing but trouble… I am very sad that I can’t adventure out alone anymore. Now the only time I can be alone is when I have to relieve myself… Anyways, it’s getting late and I have a drop of lyrium left in the vial that Keeper doesn’t know I have… I wonder if the effects are similar by just touching it… Let’s go find out… Creators, that’s even worse! As soon as I touched it, it made my magic surge to my hand and I burned my entire body. Keeper found me again and healed me, but I still have a lot of scars, and she said that she is very disappointed in me. Said tomorrow she will begin training me as First, and my identical twin sister, Lira, who is less smart, as Second. She and I unfortunately killed our previous First and Second when our magic manifested at the same time a month ago. Keeper said it’s a miracle we both survived, as we were right next to each other when we each had a burst of fire shoot out in all directions from our bodies. Shit… Keeper is telling me to stop writing and go to bed… Guess I’ll have to follow directions now… When Mina finds out that what the man did was not normal behavior five years after the incident, she is absolutely livid. From Mina's Suicide Note to Leliana in Chapter 11 of This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story: This all started when I was ten, the day that man gave me the lyrium and I had my accident from the exposure to the Blighted mineral. You see, what I didn’t write in my journal that day was that… Creators, this is hard… that man… he… well, I can’t even write the word for some damn reason… but he did something to me and said that if I ever told anyone, no one would believe me, as well as that what he did was normal and even widely accepted behavior. I later learned that was not the case and felt so disgusted. Still, I never told anyone, since it was five years later, and there was a greater chance that no one would believe me then. So, I took it out on the man that tried to do the same thing to another girl in the clan and fed him his own… well, you know that story… Anyways, that began my very depressing mission of making every man who tries to do that to a girl pay for his crimes. I don’t know if Cassandra told you about what Solas did in the Fade the night before we started heading back from the Hinterlands, but it was something similar. Thank the Creators he stopped when I asked. If she feels up to it, you have my permission to ask Cassandra exactly what happened, as I told her in grave detail. I didn’t write it in my journal, because of the same reason I didn’t write the first encounter, or even what I did to the man five years later: I was scared and I didn’t want anyone I didn’t want to find out do so. (She feeds the man his own balls, if that wasn't obvious.) Just Before the Conclave When Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan learns about the Conclave, it is too late to send anyone but Mina, who can shapeshift to travel faster. Therefore, Mina travels to the Conclave in Raven Form. In-game Inquisition Calendar (Basic overview of what happens) Will be updated as I write. This is from a printed calendar that I write in to keep track of when everything happens in Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story (Series). Warning: If you read this and are also reading Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story (Series), you will get spoilers if you go past whatever date the last chapter I posted was at. * Cloudreach 5, 9:41 Dragon: Explosion at Conclave * Cloudreach 8, 9:41 Dragon: Mina stabilizes the Breach * Cloudreach 11, 9:41 Dragon: Mina wakes up * Cloudreach 12, 9:41 Dragon: Eva rescued * Cloudreach 14, 9:41 Dragon: 10-year anniversary of Mina and Lira's magic manifesting/Group begins trip to the Hinterlands * Cloudreach 15, 9:41 Dragon: Incident with Lira closing rift * Cloudreach 22, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives at the Crossroads * Bloomingtide 5, 9:41 Dragon: Solas makes a move on Mina * Bloomingtide 6, 9:41 Dragon: Group begins trip back to Haven * Bloomingtide 14, 9:41 Dragon: 10-year anniversary of Mina's rape incident/Lyrium accident * Bloomingtide 15, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives back in Haven * Bloomingtide 16, 9:41 Dragon: We learn Eva is a Pentaghast/Eva begins training for when she becomes a mage * Bloomingtide 17, 9:41 Dragon: Eva accidently becomes a Seeker/Mina tries to kill herself with poison * Bloomingtide 24, 9:41 Dragon: Leliana hears back from Val Royeaux * Bloomingtide 25, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves for Val Royeaux * Justinian 5, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives in Val Royeaux * Justinian 6, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves Val Royeaux at noon * Justinian 8, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives at Jader at night * Justinian 12, 9:41 Dragon: Vivienne leaves Val Royeaux * Justinian 17, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives back in Haven * Justinian 18, 9:41 Dragon: Mina freaks out after flirting with Cullen/Mina accidently gives Cassandra a concussion after a PTSD flashback * Justinian 19, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves for Storm Coast * Justinian 22, 9:41 Dragon: Vivienne arrives in Haven * Justinian 25, 9:41 Dragon: Cassandra wakes up * Justinian 28, 9:41 Dragon: Cassandra is taken off bedrest * Solace 3, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives at Storm Coast/Recruits Bull and the Chargers * Solace 4, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves for Hinterlands * Solace 14, 9:41 Dragon: Eva's 6th nameday * Solace 17, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives in Hinterlands/Recruits Blackwall * Solace 18, 9:41 Dragon: Group meets Mages/Does things for Redcliffe's residents * Solace 19, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves for Haven * Solace 26, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives in Haven/Mina shows Leliana the memory of her rape incident/Mina tells Leliana about a cryptic message a Seer gave her (which was about her becoming Inquisitor)/Mina accidently tells Cullen she was raped as a child * Solace 27, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves for Redcliffe to recruit the mages * August 4, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives in Redcliffe/Mina and Dorian get sent into the future/Mina meets King Alistair and Queen Raisa/Mina recruits the mages as full allies * August 5, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves for Haven * August 12, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives in Haven * August 19, 9:41 Dragon: Mages arrive in Haven Jaws of Hakkon The Descent Trespasser Post-game Mina and Cullen have 4 kids together. Relationships Family Family Tree In Order of Age Harrian Lavellan: Father Lira Lavellan: Identical Twin Sister Eva Lavellan-Pentaghast: Half-Sister Nessa Adara Rutherford: Daughter Arianna "Ari" Camron Rutherford: Daughter; Triplet Bracen Hamet Rutherford: Son; Triplet Alvin Thresas Rutherford: Son; Triplet Friends Inquisition Main Companions/Advisors In order of when Mina met them. Cassandra Pentaghast Once Cassandra has deemed Mina innocent, they become fast friends, and Mina first calls her "Cass" the day they leave for the Hinterlands to meet with Mother Gisselle. Mina finds that she trusts Cassandra really quickly, especially considering the Seeker saved her father at the Ten-Year-Gathering (during the events of Dawn of the Seeker). When she finds out that the Seeker is a hopeless romantic like her, that trust is boosted. Leliana Leliana is the first person Mina ever tells about being sexually assaulted as a ten-year-old girl. She does this in her suicide note to her on Bloomingtide 17, 9:41 Dragon. Mina finds that, as with Cassandra, she trusts Leliana really quickly. Being another hopeless romantic might be one reason for this. When Mina learns that Queen Raisa had similar problems as she did during the Blight, and that Leliana was one of the ones who helped her through all of it, she finds that she trusts the Spymaster even more. She eventually shows Leliana the memory of her rape incident, something Raisa did as well during the Blight. Varric Tethras Mina Force-Slaps him after he teases her about staring at Cullen after they meet. Despite this, they become good friends and Varric gets her a copy of The Tale of the Champion and Hard in Hightown. His nickname for her is "Flashy" due to, not only her mark, but also her fast reflexes and short temper. Solas Mina finds him interesting. However, he does kind of remind her of (unbeknownst to her) his true identity, Fen'Harel. He compares her to the Evanuris when she is able to transfer her mark to Lira for a few seconds to close a rift. He teaches her how to become a Dreamer. When he makes a move on her on Bloomingtide 5, 9:41 Dragon, it is in the Fade. However, Mina doesn't like the way he does it, and she wakes herself up after she tells him to stop, which he does. Cullen Rutherford Upon first seeing him, she thinks he's beautiful, but doesn't even consider pursuing him until after a Fade-Touched nug named Marc tells her that her clan will accept him. She accidently tells him about being sexually assaulted as a ten-year-old girl the day before she leaves to return to Redcliffe to recruit the mages. They get to know each other and eventually form a romantic relationship. Mina ends up marrying him and they have four kids together. Josephine Montilyet Mina and Josephine get along well. However, it takes a bit longer than Leliana and Cassandra to get comfortable enough to call her "Josie", mostly due to how proper Josephine always is and stuff like that. Still, both being hopeless romantics, they become great friends. Sera Mina loves her sense of humor from the get go, and has to keep from laughing when fighting the guys with "no breeches" soon after she meets Sera. When Sera suggests pranks one day in Skyhold, Mina is all for it. On Sera's part, she's quite scared of Mina's magic at first, but once she gets used to it, and gets to know Mina better, she is actually somewhat jealous of her. Vivienne Mina doesn't really like Vivienne and her beliefs/motives, but tries to be civil when around her. Nonetheless, they become good friends. Iron Bull Bull is the first one to suggest Mina reveal that she can shapeshift to everyone, much to everyone else's disagreement. Because of this, Mina does become a little more confident and starts to agree with him. When she reveals she can shapeshift during the match with the Blades of Hessarian leader and gets positive feedback from not only the Blades members, but also Bull, that confidence is boosted. She still holds off on revealing it to everyone, though, mostly due to everyone else's disagreement. She and Bull become fast friends, and will sometimes shapeshift and land on his horns/head to get a better view of something. Blackwall/Thom Rainier Mina and Blackwall get along well and become good friends. When his true identity is revealed, Mina is shocked, but understands his reasoning and pardons him, not only because she knows he has changed since then, but also because she has seen the way he and Josephine get along and her hopeless romantic heart won't let that be tarnished because of that. She teases him about his relationship with Josephine a lot as well. Dorian Pavus Dorian senses Mina's power the day they meet in Redcliffe's Chantry, but doesn't find out what that power is from until after he arrives in Haven and Leliana tells him. He is glad Mina isn't a blood mage, as he may have briefly considered the possibility, and is actually quite jealous of her. Mina actually likes his wit sometimes, but, as with Zevran, his idle flirting gets on her nerves usually, but there are times when it helps her. They become great friends, and Mina eventually considers him a brother. Cole Cole senses Mina's pain immediately and does what he can to help her. He knows that Leliana and Cassandra are the only ones who are allowed to disregard Mina's request to only talk with her about her mental health if she initiates it (at first; Cullen is added to that list later), and that there are only a select few people who know about her rape incident, and does his best to only go to those people when Mina isn't doing well mentally. Mina actually finds him interesting and accepts him in the Inquisition almost immediately. However, she doesn't like it when he makes her forget, so he rarely does it to her. Whenever Mina is having a mental breakdown, and/or is considering taking her own life, he will either get someone more qualified to help her, or he will take immediate action and stop her from killing herself if he doesn't have time to get someone else. When he becomes more human, he still senses her pain and still does what he can to help her. Other Inquisition Characters/OCs Knight-Captain Rylen Rylen is assigned to guard Mina during the day. They get along well, and Mina teases him about his relationship with Cassandra a lot. Knight-Lieutenant Jessica Jessica is assigned to guard Mina during the night. They get along well. Harritt Maryden Halewell Scout Lace Harding Mother Giselle Horsemaster Dennet Fiona Mina detects the Taint in her almost immediately (I wrote the chapter before I found out she doesn't actually have it anymore). She is honored to meet a Grey Warden, whom she has always had great respect for, but never thought she'd ever get to meet one. Bull's Chargers Alistair Theirin When he learns that the Herald of Andraste experienced a similar traumatic experience as his wife did, his heart drops and he pledges his and the Crown's support to her in any way she might need. Queen Raisa Amell-Theirin Leliana connects the two since Raisa had similar traumatic experiences in the Circle that Mina did as a child and they write letters to each other well before (and after) they meet for the first time in Redcliffe after Mina gets sent into the future. Victoria Hawke Stroud Dagna Morrigan Kieran Characters From Other Games Not Canonically in Inquisition Isabela Due to the fact that Mina gets motion sick (and sea sick) really easily, she and Isabela haven't talked much, but it's similar to her relationship with Zevran, except the flirting on his part is really more like sexual talk on Isabela's part. Zevran Arainai Mina doesn't really like his constant flirting, and when she finds out Zevran and Leliana are in a relationship, she likes it even less. However, there are days where his easy flirting helps her through a hard time. Anders I'm not sure if I'm going to include him yet, but I'm leaving a space for it just in case. Miscellaneous Likes * Favorite Breakfast: Halla butter on toast Dislikes * Rapists * Blood magic * Tranquility Fears * Spiders (particularly the big ones) * Being raped again * Being exposed to Lyrium and having a reaction to it * Tranquility Strengths * Her magic Weaknesses * Her past OC Questions I have answered * How does your OCs live in old age? What type of old persons will they be? ** She and Cullen had four children together (two girls and two boys), the first of which manifested when she was still an infant. The other three are triplets. She too loves to spoil her children/grandchildren/maybe even great grandchildren. * Are they tall or short or somewhere in between? ** She’s an elf, so she’s shorter than most humans. She has to stand on her tip toes to kiss Cullen if he doesn’t bend down to her level. * What does your Inquisitor think about her task? Would she leave it if she could and pass the responsibility to someone else? ** She didn't ask for it and it stresses her out. However, she wouldn't leave if she could in the long run, because a Seer cryptically told her it's her destiny. She still thinks she'll return to her clan after her purpose to the "shems" is done for a while in the beginning, but once she realizes she's in love with Cullen and that her job to the "shems" is much more than she originally thought, she realizes she will probably never be able to go back. * What's your character’s most important possession, and why? ** She has 3 things really (4 after Cullen gives one to her). *** 1. Her journals. She writes just about everything that happens to her in them on a daily basis. She also draws her nightly dreams in them with pin-point accuracy (she has a photographic memory and is a Savant in that way). She still has all of her journals all the way from when she first started doing this in childhood. *** 2. Her baby blanket. It has an enchantment on it where if it detects an injury or illness, it will actually heal her, but if the illness/injury is too severe/complex for it to heal, it will start to glow to let someone know that it needs a mage to heal properly. It only works on her, and she still uses it for minor injuries when she's low on mana. *** 3. Her mother/grandmother's blue sundress. Her mother really liked it when her grandmother wore it, so when her mother's magic manifested and it became clear that she was going to have to move clans, her grandmother gave it to her mother for when she would grow into it. Mina received it from her Keeper (since her mother died just before she and her identical twin, Lira were born) to wear when she got her vallaslin. *** 4. The lucky coin Cullen gives her, for obvious reasons. She makes a necklace for it out of her magical ice that will never melt, and enchants it so it won't break or fall off. Trivia *After realizing I have a recurring bear theme in Mina's story, I looked up what bears symbolize, and I realized that the bear is pretty much Mina's spirit animal. I will likely not mention it explicitly in the fic, but I will forever be considering the bear Mina's spirit animal. Learn more about bears as spirit animals here. *Originally, I didn't have it where the man who helped Mina with the trading was the one who raped her, hence not mentioning it in her journal entry that day. When I decided he was the one who raped her, I got around that by having it so that she intentionally left it out of the entry. *Mina is loosely based on Elsa in design (and some magic abilities). When I created her, I was still in the phase (well, technically, I'm still in it, but it was a lot worse then lol) where every character/profile I create is based on Elsa. Links AO3: Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story (The fic that depicts Mina's time with the Inquisition) Blessings and Curses (The fic where I gave Mina and Cullen kids that I wrote before Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story and when she wasn't as developed as she is now) Tumblr: Fan Art People have Drawn for Me (Thank You!): Freeshies's drawing of Mina Fashion References that I posted on my Tumblr page: Miscellaneous and Winter Palace Weddings Gallery Fan Art= File:Mina_Lavellan_by_freeshies.png|Mina by @Freeshies on Tumblr |-| Screenshots= File:Screenshot_(145).png|Mina after her first kiss with Cullen File:Screenshot_(543).png|Mina Lavellan File:Screenshot_(597).png|Mina during a talk with Cullen File:Screenshot_(667).png|Mina during the Coin Scene with Cullen File:Screenshot_(678).png|Mina breaking the 4th wall during the Coin scene with Cullen File:Screenshot_(679).png|Mina during the Coin Scene with Cullen File:Screenshot_(757).png|Mina during Wicked Grace File:Screenshot_(758).png|Mina during Wicked Grace File:Screenshot_(1179).png|Mina at the Winter Palace File:Screenshot_(1204).png|Cullen asking Mina to dance at the Winter Palace File:Screenshot_(1223).png|Mina at the beginning of THE SCENE™ with Cullen File:Screenshot_(1327).png|Mina during THE SCENE™ with Cullen File:Screenshot_(1342).png|Mina says "I love you" to Cullen File:Screenshot_(1990).png|Mina I think talking to Morrigan File:Screenshot_(2082).png|Mina sitting in judgement File:Screenshot_(2173).png|Mina on her balcony in Skyhold File:Screenshot_(2695).png|Mina armor File:Screenshot_(2712).png|The Anchor going off at the beginning of Doom Upon All the World File:Screenshot_(2741).png|Mina at the beginning of Doom Upon All the World File:Screenshot_(2771).png|Mina and Dorian during Doom Upon All the World File:Screenshot_(2806).png|Mina during Doom Upon All the World File:Screenshot_(2822).png|Mina during Doom Upon All the World File:Screenshot_(2892).png|Mina when she arrives back at haven after the final battle File:Screenshot_(2917).png|Mina and her advisors after the final battle File:Screenshot_(2992).png|Mina and Cullen getting some alone time after the final battle File:Screenshot_(3061).png|Mina meeting Inquisitor Ameridan File:Screenshot_(3082).png|Mina after defeating the dragon in Jaws of Hakkon File:Screenshot_(3128).png|Mina at the beginning of The Descent File:Screenshot_(3233).png|Mina during The Descent File:Screenshot_(3269).png|Mina during The Descent File:Screenshot_(3413).png|Mina during The Descent File:Screenshot_(3449).png|Mina during The Descent File:Screenshot_(3471).png|Mina during The Descent File:Screenshot_(3526).png|Mina during The Descent File:Screenshot_(3568).png|Mina during The Descent File:Screenshot_(3587).png|Mina during The Descent |-| Fashion References (Miscellaneous)= File:Butterfly_necklace_for_mina.jpg|Butterfly Necklace File:Butterfly_sandals_for_Mina.jpg|Butterfly Shoes File:Mina_casual_blue_dress_from_mother_and_grandmother.jpg|Casual Blue Dress From Mother/Grandmother File:Mina_casual_green_dress.jpg|Casual Green Dress File:Mina_dark_purple_dress.png|Dark Purple Dress File:Mina_butterfly_form.png|Butterfly Form File:Mina_butterfly_cloak.jpg|Butterfly Cloak 1 (Imagine a cross between this and Butterfly Cloak 2 to get Mina's cloak) File:Mina_butterfly_cloak_2.jpg|Butterfly Cloak 2 (Imagine a cross between this and Butterfly Cloak 1 to get Mina's cloak) |-| Fashion References (Winter Palace)= File:Mina_Winter_Pallace_gown.jpg|Original Gown I Picked Out File:Mina_dark_purlpe_butterfly_gown.jpg|Mina Winter Palace Gown File:Mina_butterfly_headpiece.jpg|Purple Butterfly Headpiece File:Mina_butterfly_mask.jpg|Butterfly Mask 1 File:Mina_butterfly_mask_2.jpg|Butterfly Mask 2 File:Mina_butterfly_mask_3.jpg|Butterfly Mask 3 File:Mina_formal_purple_gloves.jpg|Purple Formal Gloves File:Mina_purple_shoes.jpg|Purple Shoes |-| Fashion References (Wedding)= See Cullen Rutherford's page for his stuff. File:Mina_wedding_gown.jpg|Original Wedding Gown I Picked Out File:Mina_wedding_gown_purple.jpg|Purple Wedding Gown File:Mina_wedding_veil.jpg|Wedding Veil File:Mina_wedding_crown.jpg|Wedding Crown File:Mina_wedding_tiara.jpg|Wedding Tiara File:Mina_wedding_headpiece.jpg|Wedding Headpiece File:Mina_wedding_necklace.jpg|Wedding Necklace/Earrings File:Mina_wedding_Ring.jpg|Engagement Ring File:Mina_engagement_ring.jpg|Wedding Band |-| Heromachine.com= These were made by me via this website. File:Mina_Lavellan_Blue_Dress.png|Mina's Light Blue Dress with her Butterfly Cloak File:Mina_Lavellan_Skyhold.png|Mina's in-game Skyhold Outfit File:Mina_Lavellan_heromachine_com.png|Mina's Winter Palace Gown File:Mina_Lavellan_Armor.png|Mina's in-game Final Battle Armor File:Mina_Lavellan_Wedding_2.png|Mina Purple Wedding Gown |-| Miscellaneous= File:Screenshot_678_test_Profile.png|Profile version of Mina breaking the 4th wall screenshot that themightyironstar#1122 on Discord did Legal Notes * All credit for Dragon Age content/characters goes to Bioware and the fabulous game creators/editors/the whole team. * All credit for Dragon Age Wiki links goes to the fabulous people who create/edit/run the pages and that website. * All credit for any templates that I use that aren't my own go to the fabulous creator(s) of said templates. * All credit for any idea that I put in my fics that aren't my own go to the fabulous people who gave me the idea (usually from me reading their fic). * All credit for anything not my own goes to the fabulous people whose own it actually is. Category:OCs Category:Inquisitor Category:Inquisition Category:Lavellan Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Cullen Romance Category:Mage Category:Shapeshifter Category:Rift Mage